STREET FIGHTER XTREME II
by Sey Lee
Summary: [CHAPTER5] Sequel of STREET FIGHTER XTREME. Ryu deals with an obnoxious Russian problem.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Street Fighter Xtreme II

****

Author: chibiangel

Disclaimer: I don't own Street Fighter or any of the characters…they all belong to CAPCOM.

This is the sequel to Street Fighter Xtreme. Read the first one before reading this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A man glanced through the shadows of his sanctuary. He twirled a picture and slammed it on his table face down. "Ryu Hoshi. You have caused me a great deal of wasted time." He sat back on his chair and lifted a pocketknife. He turned the picture around and jammed the knife above the person's head. "Chun Li Xiang. I will get you back!" The man laughed evilly. The laughed echoed around the whole room and shuddered the people outside the doorway. They feared that man behind the doorway. The vengeful, cruel and psycho man, the man named M. Bison.

Chun Li ran down the stairs of the Masters' mansion, where she was presently residing. "Whoa! Please. Miss. Xiang. Careful down these steps." The Masters' butler, Allan, stepped back as Chun Li almost bumped into him. 

"Ken! Ken!" Chun Li dashed outside towards the pool house. 

"Chun Li, dear. Why are you in such a hurry?" Mrs. Masters cried, amused at the young girl, she thought of like a daughter. 

"Sorry Mrs. Masters but I have to find Ken immediately. It's really important." Chun Li ran to the pool house and slammed the door open. "KEN!" 

"AHHHHHH" came the reply. Ken had just gotten out of the sauna and in surprise forgot to wrap a towel around him. 

Chun Li quickly covered her eyes and ran back outside and shut the door. Minutes later the door opened and Ken came out and Chun Li with an embarrassed look on her face mumbled, "Sorry. I didn't see anything." 

"S'ok. What's up? Why are you in such a hurry?" 

"Ok. Well I'm going to Japan! I got enough money to go to Japan two weeks earlier for the tournament." 

"What are you going to do there, one week early…oh yeah…Ryu." Ken replied with a sly smile on his face. 

"Maybe." Chun Li replied mysteriously. Two weeks after Chun Li moved, Ken made her confess how she felt about Ryu. She blurted out that she liked him and that was probably all. 

"Hey girlfriend!" Chun Li turned around and saw Eliza, Ken's girlfriend walking towards them. Ken also saw her and walked towards her to greet her. As they got near each other, Eliza dashed to Chun Li, leaving Ken confused. "So when are you going?" 

Chun Li smiled meekly and pointed to Ken. "Eliza…look…" Eliza gazed at Ken and laughed heartily. "Right. Silly me." Eliza trotted towards her boyfriend. "Hi Ken." The two walked back to Chun Li hand in hand. 

"Listen why don't we go and grab something to eat. I gotta go change first." Ken jogged back to the estate to change. 

Eliza and Chun Li also headed back towards the estate. "Chun Li!" Mrs. Masters called out. "I heard you're going to Japan and I just wanted to tell you that David and I will give you whatever you need for this trip to make it enjoyable." 

Chun Li smiled gratefully, "Really Mrs. Masters, it's alright." 

Mrs. Masters smiled. "Alright. But I have something for you." Mrs. Masters handed Chun Li a white envelope. 

"Thank you." 

"O.K. Let's go." Ken jogged down the stairs. 

"Where are you three going?" Mrs. Masters sat down in the living room. "Mom we're going out for lunch. We'll be back before 11pm." 

"Ok. Your father and I are going out too. Have a good time!" The trio hopped into Ken's red Porsche and sped away.

**__**

Dear Mika,

I'm really sorry for causing you so much trouble. I know that running away wasn't the resolution to my problems. It seemed to be the right thing to do at that time. Dad always said to follow my heart. I guess he wouldn't take 'follow your heart' as an excuse. I know you think I'm too young to be away from home. But I've survived. I just felt so alone and desperate. Desperate for someone to understand me. I need to take Bison down. That's all I can tell you. If I tell you more, then you might be in danger. I'm really sorry for bringing you into this. I know you wanted to protect me by having daddy's partner spy on us, but it might have caused more damage. You got hurt and it's my fault. I hope you understand where I'm coming from right now. I need to make this choice on my own. I need to follow my heart. I'm going abroad for a few weeks. Don't worry; I'll call when I can. Plus you don't need to worry. I'm with my friends. I also understand that you weren't taking my mother's place. You were just trying to raise me, like my mother. Anyway, I hope you feel better and I hope to see you soon. 

I love you Mom

-Chun Li Xiang

CLXIANG

Chun Li shut her laptop off and thought about her trip tomorrow. Ken, Eliza and her just came back from a whole afternoon of eating and shopping. At dinner, she dropped the bomb to Ken about her leaving the next day. Surprisingly, Ken took it lightly. She decided not to tell Ryu and make it a surprise. She felt really sorry about what Kelly did to her step mom and vowed to take care of Bison, on her father's grave. She decided to put it off for the night and fell asleep, thinking how Ryu would be like all the whole time they didn't see each other. She couldn't wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author Notes: So? Like it? Please review! I'll love you forever if you review!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Street Fighter and the characters…they belong to their proper owners. Okay…on with the story.

"Bye Chun Li! I'll see you at the tournament then. In a week." Ken smiled teasingly at Chun Li. "Oh by the way, call me for the wedding. I want to be there about a week early." 

Chun Li returned his smile in a sardonic way. "Very funny Ken. Oh and if you get Eliza pregnant, call Bison for psychiatric support. He'll be able to help…only before the tournament, 'coz after, there's not gonna be much of Bison to help you." Chun Li chuckled and Ken joined in. 

"Flight 1207 to Nahrita boarding. I repeat…" 

"Well I guess that's me. I'll see you later Ken." Ken hugged her one last time and she picked up her luggage and ran towards the boarding gate. Little did she know someone was following her every move.

The bright glare of the sun surpassed the protection on Chun Li's sunglasses. She arrived at Nahrita after spending two days on the flight. That included her stopover at Minneapolis. She stretched and yawned. 'Man, what killer flight.' 

"Excuse me miss." A voice spoke up behind her. 

"Oh. Sorry about that." She moved away from the man who was trying to carry his luggage into a cart. She walked over to an attendant and grabbed her own bags. She packed light and planned to go shopping for clothes in Japan. After all Mr. And Mrs. Masters gave her a generous allowance and her bank account was tied with Ken's. When she got her bags, she went through the building and went outside to board the train to Tokyo. The trip was at least an hour and a half.

"Where do you wanna go?" the driver asked when Chun Li hailed for a taxi and opened the back door. 

"Ummm…Rheon hotel? Do you know where that is?" 

"Yep." 

Chun Li leaned back at her seat and looked out the window. People in business suits were walking and talking at the same time. Kids in uniforms were also walking, with their friends. "They're so carefree. Not nervous about anything." 

"Did you say something m' am?" 

Chun Li snapped her attention to the driver. "Oh. It's just that the people here just walk and talk. Maybe that's it. Maybe Tokyo is a safe city." 

"You must be thinking about Kyoto." 

"Why is that?" 

"Well, Kyoto was supposedly linked to the spirit world. The four gods also protected it. They were Genbuu the turtle to the north, Sieryuu the dragon to the east, Suzaku the phoenix to the south and Byakko the tiger to the west. Plus it had the mountains to the north, convenience of a river. And there were also temples surrounding the border of the city." 

"Oh…that's cool. It's also really interesting." 

"Miss, we're here." Chun Li got out of the taxi and waited for the driver to take her bags out of the trunk. 

"How much will that be?" Chun Li dug into her wallet and took a few bills out. "25,000 yen." Chun Li handed him the money and he sped away. 

Chun Li walked into the park hotel and was greeted by the receptionist. "Hello may I help you?" 

Chun Li looked at her and nodded. "Yes. Chun Li Xiang." 

"Alright." The receptionist typed something onto the computer. "Miss Xiang, you room is number 2568." She signaled for a bellboy to take Chun Li's bags upstairs.

They were walking down a long corridor and the bellboy stopped in front of a door. He opened it and Chun Li casually walked in. "WOW!" was all Chun Li could say. Her room was an elegantly furnished and decorated room. In the middle of the room, there was a sleek grand piano in front of a balcony. She turned to the right and saw a lofty chair and a glass table. 

On the table stood two wine glasses with a bottle of French brandy casting its shadow on the cream colored carpet caused by the cackling of the fireplace. The bellboy carefully placed her bags on a marble stone, which was behind the door. He bowed to her and left. She shut the door and walked over to her bed. 

The section where her bed was placed was hidden vaguely with silk drapes, which was also surrounding her bed, like a canopy. She walked in, careful trying not to touch the drapes that were arranged, just for her. She was so glad that Ken had picked a wonderful room for her. 'I could get used to this.' She lay down on the bed, feeling how soft and warm its effect was on her back. She sighed and closed her eyes just for a minute, savoring the quietness and the aura that was surrounding her. She opened her eyes wide, remembering that she was going to surprise Ryu today. She quickly got up, fixed her hair a little, grabbed her coat and bolted out the door, almost forgetting her bag. She walked back in and left hastily, locking the door behind her.

"Thank you! Have a wonderful day!" Chun Li cheerfully said good-bye to the taxi driver that kindly offered her a drive to the Shotokan Dojo in the outskirts of Tokyo. It was a thirty-minute drive and her and the driver chatted for the whole drive. She looked at the school in front of her. 'So this is where Ryu lives.' 

She heard footsteps heading towards her and a girl appeared in front of her. She was a head shorter than Ryu, had short brown hair, matching colored eyes and was wearing a white band around her forehead. She was dressed in silver track pants and was wearing a gray tank top. 

"Can I help you?" She questioned. 

"Yeah. I'm looking for Ryu Hoshi, does he happen to be here?" 

The girl smiled and shouted behind her. "SENSEI! Someone is here to see you." 

"Coming!" A voice answered back. 'That definitely is Ryu's voice.' Chun Li though happily as she saw Ryu striding towards them. He had a towel in his face and didn't see her yet. He was dressed in his usual white gi. His red band was off. 

"Hey there." A cheerful voice spoke up and Ryu took the towel off his face. "Chun Li! What in the world are you doing here?" Ryu jumped down from the entrance of the dojo and hugged Chun Li. "I'm here because of the tournament, of course." 

"But the tournament doesn't start in a two weeks." 

"I really wanna see the sights." 

Beep, beep. The girl who greeted Chun Li looked startled and glanced at her watch. "Sensei. It's time for dinner." 

Ryu nodded and turned his attention on Chun Li. "Come on join us for dinner." Chun Li gladly accepted and followed Ryu inside. "Oh. Chun Li I want you to meet Sakura Kusuguno. She's my student." Ryu pointed to the girl in front of them. The two girls smiled at each other and shook hands. When they reached the dining area, a luscious aroma filled the air and Chun Li caught a whiff of it. "Mmmmm-hmmmmm. What is that delicious smell?" 

"Sensei cooked it. Udon soup with fish balls. Come on Chun Li-san, take a seat." Sakura directed Chun Li to the far corner of the dining table. It overlooked the garden. 

"So Chun Li…how are you?" Ryu asked as they sat down while Sakura brought in the soup. 

"I'm fine. Just really, really excited about being in Japan. It's so nice." Chun Li leaned back and relaxed. " Well…another thing is that I'm not really here for vacation entirely," Chun Li paused when Sakura placed her soup down in front of her. "Thank you Sakura." S

akura nodded and took her place on the opposite side facing Ryu. "As I was saying. I also came here because; I'm here to find Tenishen Sieng. I received a tip that he's here. I just want to find more about Shadowlaw." 

"Did you tell Ken about this?" Ryu placed his chopsticks down and listened to Chun Li intently. 

"No…I didn't because I knew he'd stop me from going. And I know I can't stop Shadowlaw, but I want to do something." Chun Li lowered her head. She sighed and thought of a happy memory floating in her head. 

*Flashback*

Five yr. old Chun Li ran towards the front door to greet her dad and her mother. "Mommy! Daddy!" She jumped in the arms of her father and both of her parents laughed. 

"Hello darling!" Her father greeted soothingly. 

Cheerfully, Chun Li held up a piece of paper, which had multicolored drawings on it. "Look Daddy! Look Mommy! I made a picture of us together. Isn't it pretty?" 

Graciously, her mother took the drawing and looked at it lovingly. "Oh Chun Li. It's so beautiful. We'll cherish this and we'll always be together."

*Flashback ends*

'How could I remember that if I was only five? I must've conjured it up I my imagination to push away the loneliness of mom dead and dad being away on assignments all the time. And plus, Mika and I didn't along well that time.' "Chun Li? Hey! Chun Li? Are you ok?" A hand waved in front of her face. She snapped back into reality and smiled sheepishly. Then she threw her head back and laughed. "But for the most part, I'm here vacation!" 

Chun Li grunted as she took her shoes off, taking her time, unlacing her breakers with her delicate hands. When she was done she stretched and lounged on the couch. "Mmmmm…that was a good dinner." She closed her eyes briefly and didn't hear the balcony door quietly open. 

A figure in black slowly shut the door and tiptoed to the side table and clicked the lamp on. Chun Li snapped open her eyes and saw a tall, slightly muscular man standing in front of her. "Who are you?" She asked in alarm. 

"I'm Daniel. Your stepmother's assistant is my sister." 

"You mean former assistant. She wounded Mika. Anyway. What are you doing here?" Chun Li stood from where she was and placed on hand on her hip. 

"Relax hun. I was asked by Kelly to come and take her "little revenge" on you. But…" He paused briefly and his eyes traveled from Chun Li's toes to her head. "You're so pretty, I can't understand why she wants you dead. Or something like that." 

Chun Li looked away disgusted. "Shut your mouth. If she wants to get me…let her come and get me. Oh…I forgot. She's in LA county jail psychiatric center. She deserves to call that home." 

Daniel smiled slyly and strolled to Chun Li. He slipped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "You know, we could just forget about the whole Kelly thing and I can give you the satisfaction that you have her brother and she can't do anything to you." He pecked her lightly on the cheek and she struggled to get away from him. 

"Let me go. I don't want anything to do with Kelly's relatives. Didn't I prove my point? I hate Kelly!" Chun Li thrashed and slipped out of his hold and whirled around to face him. 

He smile changed to devilish and he shrugged his shoulders. Without a word, he grabbed Chun Li's shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. He expected her to resist. Instead, she fell into a pool of pleasure as he deepened the kiss. 

Pulling away briefly, Daniel looked at Chun Li, her eyes closed and her breathing was ragged. Chun Li steadily opened her eyes and was spellbound at Daniel's features. Short brown hair, cerulean eyes and his face looked soft in the dim light, casting their shadows on the plush carpet. 

"Did you like it?" he asked, unsure about the answer. Chun Li nodded, not sure what she just admitted to. She felt like she betrayed Ryu and felt partly heartbroken and partially tempted for another lip lock. Chun Li didn't have time to think as Daniel leaned in and gave her another kiss, releasing her shoulders from the tension. 

"DANIEL!" A voice boomed in the hotel room. Suddenly someone grabbed Daniel off Chun Li and clobbered him to the ground. Chun Li gasped and jumped off the chesterfield to dodge a punch from her assailant. 

"Daniel!" Chun Li cried in dismay. Slowly, Daniel got up and his assailant grabbed him by the collar. 

"What the hell were you doing?" The voice screeched. Chun Li looked up and realized that her attacker was a woman. "Let's get out of here." The woman let him go and before running to the balcony, threw a cylinder can. It snapped on impact and released cherry colored gas. 

Daniel got up, limped over to Chun Li and grabbed her. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." Forcefully, he kissed her on the lips and she didn't resist. He let go of her and disappeared into the cherry mist that threatened to swallow her. Feeling for the phone, Chun Li covered her nose and mouth. She tried to find the door and kept bumping into things. CRASH. The lamp that lit the room, fell off the side table and the room turned pitch black. 

"OH NO!" Chun Li yelped and tried to find another way to light the room. Chun Li sighed and tried to breath as she flick the room light on. Her eyes drooped; her hands fell to her side and everything turned black once more.

Author Notes: How was it? Please review. It won't take that long. It would also be greatly appreciated! The next chapter will come soon for sure. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters except for the detective, Daniel and the shadowlaw ninjas. I don't think shadowlaw has ninjas. I just made that part up. Anyway, here is chapter 3. R/R.

Ryu laid back on his tatami and sighed. It was a surprise to see Chun Li again. Ryu certainly was surprise. Last time he saw her, was at the airport saying good-bye to him. That was when he had last seen her. At least six weeks before, they had gone off and chased Shadowloo's goons around the streets of LA. That was when Chun Li had found out that M. Bison was the one who ordered Chun Li's father's death. It was a total shock to her and she vowed revenge on Bison. Ryu shut his eyes and was thinking of Chun Li when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" Ryu asked, a bit upset that someone would call the dojo at such a late time. 'Probably one of Sakura's friends.' He thought. 

"Hello. May I talk to Ryu Hoshi?" A deep voice answered. 

"This is him." Ryu replied, puzzled. 

"Good evening. This is Detective Sorhyu of the Tokyo Police Department. We are here to investigate an attack on one of the Rheon Hotel. It involves Ms. Chun Li Xiang…" 

Ryu's eyes went wide. "Chun Li! Is she alright? What happened to her?" Ryu interrupted, clutching on the phone for dear life. 

"…Errrrr…yes. A sleeping gas knocked her out. One of the attendants from the hotel found her after they thought they heard someone scream from one of the rooms. We also believe there was a struggle." 

Ryu paced around the room. "Do you need me there?" There was a pause on the other line and Detective Sorhyu spoke up. "If you are able to. That would be gratefully appreciated." 

"Right. I'll be there right away." Ryu placed the phone down and ran to the bathroom and changed into his street clothes. Hurriedly he ran outside of the dojo and into the darkness. 

"Wait! Sensei! Here are the keys to the car." Sakura ran out, barefoot and threw Ryu the keys. As he drove away, Sakura leaned against the post and whispered to her self. "Be careful Ryu."

"Chun Li? Chun Li, can you hear me?" Ryu shook Chun Li lightly. "Hey! C'mon…you gotta wake up." He shook her some more. 

"Stop…it…stop…" Chun Li slowly came to and she plastered a frown on her face. "You didn't have to shake me. You shook me so hard, I thought I was gonna die." 

Detective Sorhyu and Ryu chuckled at the same time. "Sorry 'bout that. I was just worried that you weren't gonna wake up. Do you remember anything?" 

Chun Li grappled the couch and sat up steadily. "Daniel…" She whispered. 

"Who? Excuse me m'am but you'll have to speak louder than that. You'll have to tell us everything you know, so we can figure out who did this to you." Detective Sorhyu took out a pad of white paper and a pen to scribble with. 

'You think I don't know who did this? Boy…you must think I'm a bimbo or something.' Chun Li's thoughts were interrupted when Detective Sorhyu shove his face very close to hers. 

"So? Will you tell me everything that happened when you were attacked?" Chun Li leaned back, away from the detectives aging face. Chun Li studied the man. He was about 5'4, brown hair and deep chestnut eyes. His thick framed glasses and freckled face was hiding his aging face a bit. 

'To tell the truth, he looks kinda nerdy. But I'm not about to say anything. I want to find out for myself who that woman was.' 

As if reading her thoughts, Ryu pushed the detective away and said, "Maybe Chun Li doesn't want to talk about this today. Anyway, give her some space will ya?" 

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that Miss Xiang." Detective Sorhyu leaned pack and shook his head. "I just don't know what to think. This is your first day in Japan and someone attacks you. It might be a random attack. I'm sorry if this gives you any doubts of staying in Japan." 

'Oh no. Not at all. In fact…I might stay for a while to see who it was that attacked me. Random? Random? I don't think so. They knew exactly who they were going after.' Chun Li closed her eyes and sighed. Of course it wasn't a random attack. But how did Daniel know she was in Japan? 

"Detective. I think I'm going to rest. Maybe I'll stop by the station tomorrow to file a statement." Chun Li stood up and followed the detective to the door. 

"Alright then. Good night." Detective Sorhyu bowed and left. 

Chun Li, sighing, closed the door and looked at Ryu. He looked really worried. "Maybe I should stay tonight. In case someone attacks you again." 

Chun Li looked at him intently. She was glad he offered before she could ask him. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.' Chun Li smiled. "If you want to. Thanks Ryu. I really appreciate this." Ryu glanced down before looking at her intently. Chun Li's smile faded and avoided Ryu's gaze. 

"What?" Chun Li asked quietly. Is there something wrong Ryu?" Ryu sauntered over to the couch and sat down lazily. 

"No…I was just thinking. So do you want me to clean this mess up or should we wait until tomorrow?" Chun Li sighed and waved him off. "It's okay. I'll clean this mess up tomorrow. Right now I'm eager to get some shut eye." Ryu nodded and he lay down on the couch. His eyes followed Chun Li as she went into her bedroom and fell asleep. 

"HIYAH!" CRACK. Another booming crack could be heard in the park district of Tokyo. "Take that." A fist shot into towards the sky, punching nothing but the fresh morning air. 

Chun Li took a deep breath and glared venomously at her imaginary opponent. "C'mon." Chun Li gave another jab to the right and a kick to her left. Charging, she drove both her fists into a nearby tree and kicked it numerous times. "That was for killing my father!" Sweat dripped down her forehead. 'I can't believe it happened.' She thought and sank down to her knees. 

'Somehow I should be over this. It's been what? A year and a half?' Chun Li pounded her fists into the ground. "ARGH!" She yelled not really directing it to anyone. She had to get control over herself. 

After she had found out that Bison had gotten away from their last fight, Chun Li couldn't control her anger. She wanted to take revenge on Bison for killing her father. It was eating her up like a disease. That was when she had decided to end it. She would go to Japan and find Bison herself. That was partly why she came, not just to see Ryu. 'I will not stop 'till I catch Bison and put an end to Shadowlaw. Interpol isn't helping much.' 

She quietly got up and leaned against a tree, absorbing the fresh air and admiring the peacefulness. Inconspicuously, shadows began surrounding her and advanced like wolves hungry for meat. They stopped five paces away from her and waited, watching her with great intensity. Chun Li opened one eye and looked straight ahead. Suddenly, one shadow came up from behind the tree and held her in a chokehold. 'What the hell?' she thought as she struggled to release herself from her captor's grasp. She gave a kick to her captor's head and the shadow fell back. "Who are you?" Chun Li demanded. 

"Shadowlaw." The shadows all whispered at the same time. 

Chun Li's blood boiled. 'Shadowlaw again.' 

The shadow that attacked her confronted her. "A ninja?" The shadow was all dressed in a black ninja outfit. The ninja bowed and began attacking her. Chun Li dodged all of her opponent's punches and she gave kicks of her own. The ninja then slapped her and she felt dazed for a moment. Chun Li's eyes were filled with rage. "The easiest way to get rid of these guys is to take them all out at once. She cupped her hands together and slowly a tiny ball of scarlet light began growing. 

"Sou Hakkei!" she yelled and released it at all the ninja's surrounding her. In a split second, the burst of energy knocked out all of Shadowlaw's minions. They all lay down on the ground unconscious. Chun Li sighed deeply. "Done." She replied happily to herself. Smirking, she left the park and jogged back to her hotel suite.

"Chun Li! Where were you?" Ryu worriedly asked Chun Li as she entered the door. 

She smiled. "I was at the park. Geez…you don't to get so worked up." Chun Li slung her jacket on a chair and headed for the fridge. Ryu sighed. He knew Chun Li was old enough to take care of herself, but sometimes she was just so careless. 

"So…" Ryu started but paused. 

"What is it Ryu?" Chun Li asked, poking part of her head inside the fridge. 

"The maintenance crew or…housecleaning is coming in an hour to clean up this mess. Why don't we go to the police station and file that report?" Ryu walked to the kitchenette and leaned against the counter. 

"Mmm…hmmm." Chun Li mumbled. Apparently, she was stuffing a muffin in her mouth. "Okay then. Let's go." Chun Li swallowed the muffin and nodded. As they walked out the door and locked it, the phone rang. After 4 rings, the answering machine picked it up. 

"Hello…Ms. Xiang can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message." The machine robotically answered. 

"Chun Li…" a raspy voice replied. "You shouldn't be poking your nose where it doesn't belong. You're just like your father. Leave Japan while you still can and never ever think about your father's death again or you'll end up just like him."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Capcom characters. I do own, Isabel who is introduced in this chapter. Yup, yup. A small reminder that this is the sequel to STREET FIGHTER XTREME and it's a little AU. Other than that, enjoy.

"And that's about it." Chun Li concluded her police report. The officer who was taking this all down nodded. He read off his list. "Okay. So basically, this guy just comes out of nowhere and attacks you?" 

Chun Li flinched. "That's all I can remember. Sorry." She lied and gave the officer a fake smile. 

"That's alright Miss. We'll find this guy as soon as we can." The officer smiled genuinely. 

Chun Li felt guilty. 'Sorry about that sir. Can't tell you anymore.' "Can I go now?" She asked. 

The officer nodded. Chun Li exited the office and found Ryu sitting in the lobby reading the paper. He looked up and saw Chun Li standing in front of him. "I'm done. Hey, do you wanna go get breakfast at that little café down the street?" Chun Li asked Ryu. 

He smiled and got up. "Sure lets go." Ryu accepted and led Chun Li out of the Police Precinct.

"Yum." Chun Li replied in delight as she took a bite out of her blueberry bagel. Ryu chuckled. 

"Excuse me? Would you like anything else?" A waitress smiled eagerly at them. Chun Li shook her head. "What about you Ryu?" He shook his head. "Okay then. Miss? This is for you." She handed Chun Li a rectangular brown box before walking away. 

"Oh. A present? Might as well open it." As Chun Li began tearing the tape, Ryu noticed a man on the corner barstool watching them intently. He was wearing a brown coat and had dark sunglasses on. "Got it." Chun Li smiled. 

Ryu turned his attention back to Chun Li. As she looked at the package her smile faded and her face was pale. Suddenly whatever was in the package sprung out, causing Chun Li to jump back in her seat and yelp. Chun Li was frozen in place. In front of her was a Egyptian cobra ready to strike. 

Chun Li was moving away slowly. Its beady eyes followed her every movement flicking its tongue in rhythm with her rapid heartbeat. "Oh my god! It's a snake!" One of the costumers who averted her attention to from her meal to Chun Li screamed. 'Damn. Now its gonna bite me. Stupid woman.' Chun Li's thoughts raced with her heartbeat. 

"Chun Li? Can you get out of your seat fast enough?" Ryu asked, slipping out of his seat. Chun Li shook her head, eyes set on the cobra. The cobra slithered towards her. It crawled on her arm and she suddenly felt her self go stiff. 

Everyone in the café turned their attention on Chun Li. The cobra kept crawling towards the nape of her neck. Ryu stared at Chun Li, not knowing what to do. He could blast the thing, along with Chun Li. 'Nah. Too risky.' "Ryu? Can you give me a hand here? You know you can't expect me to solve this myself. I'm not crocodile Dundee." 

Ryu stifled a giggle. "Hold on." He grabbed his coat and slowly draped it over the snake. The snake darted for Chun Li's neck to evade the jacket. It suddenly stopped short and Chun Li realized that Ryu was holding it's tail. She gawked at him. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?" 

Ryu carefully lifted the snake and placed it back on the box. As soon as it was in, Chun Li dashed to cover it. "Well, what a great way to start the morning." He replied sarcastically and smirked. 

Chun Li rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat. "I'll drop this off at the animal control center. Thanks for the breakfast Ryu." She ran out and waved outside the window. Ryu just leaned back and smiled to himself. 

Evening came and it was time for Chun Li to get back to her hotel room. She had dropped the cobra at a local animal control center and had enough time to go shopping. Rummaging through her pockets, she fished for her keys and sighed in relief when she found it. As she opened the door she dropped a bag and it's contents spilled out. 

"Oh…" Chun Li started and paused when she saw the sight of her room. "What the…" The room was even more trashed than it was before. "And I thought that the hotel was supposed to clean it up." Chun Li mused and stepped farther in her room. 

"Yah that's what I thought too." A voice agreed surprising Chun Li. "So Miss Xiang? How are you señorita?" A Spanish woman was sitting on the couch, sipping from a wineglass. 

"Who are you and why are you in my hotel room?" Chun Li demanded crossing her arms haughtily. 

The woman laughed heartily, echoing through the room. "Well it seems as though we have not been formally introduced. I am Isabel. A Shadowlaw operative. I am hereby on Señor Vega's orders to eliminate you. Please give up I don't want the cleaning crew to work overtime." 

"You'd like that wouldn't ya?" Chun Li retorted and lunged at Isabel. Isabel yelped in surprised and fell back behind the sofa. She stood up again, her blonde streaked hair falling in font of her face. 

Giving Chun Li a kick, she spun once then jumped in the air, away from Chun Li's grasp. Chun Li looked up and turned behind her. It was too late since the Spaniard already delivered a punch on her face. Chun Li staggered back, recovering from the force of the punch. Retaliating, she jabbed swiftly to her left then to the right where she hit Isabel's right part of her stomach. 

Isabel clutched her stomach and groaned partially in anger and in agony. "Damn you little girl. I guess you are a worthy opponent after all." She stood up fully and smirked. 

Chun Li was surprised. 'How can she still be smirking after that?' Isabel laughed. She kicked the unsuspecting Chun Li towards the window and picked her up by the collar. "It will be sweet getting rid of you señorita." 

"Yeah, but it'll be sweeter killing you." Chun Li retorted and kicked Isabel in the gut then did a back flip. She curled her fist in a tight ball and punched Isabel as hard as she could. 

Without warning, Isabel screamed in fright as the window shattered and she hurled down onto the street. Chun Li didn't bother looking down. Instead she sat on the floor breathing heavily. 

Picking up the receiver, she dialed the hotel management and sighed when someone picked up. "Hi. There's a mess in my room…"

*****************************

A/N: Like it of dislike it?? It is short and I hope that the next chapter will be longer and it will be updated soon. If it isn't I apologize ahead of time. Schoolwork is so much and plus, I'm going abroad and so...I don't know. I'll try to update soon. In the meantime, please review and encourage me to write. I'm afraid I'm getting a bad case of writer's block for Street Fighter. But I'm too young and anyone know what the remedy for writer's block is?

Anyway, enough of my rambling. Please review to encourage to write. Love ya'll! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Street Fighter. They belong to CAPCOM.

Author Notes: Aren't ya'll happy that I actually updated. I don't have writer's block for Street Fighter anymore. 

An alternate universe fic. Sequel to Street Fighter Xtreme.

Enjoy!

Ryu jogged to his car and paused after getting a funny feeling. 'Why am I nervous? Nothing's following me.' He thought. He was about to put the key into the keyhole when a rough hand grabbed his shoulder and aggressively turned him. He came face to face with a large white man clad in gray track pants. The man had a large blonde Mohawk and a beard. 'Muscular', Ryu thought and sighed. As calmly as he could he spoke, "What?" 

The man laughed and backed away from Ryu. "Don't act like you aren't scared little boy." He haughtily announced. 

Ryu looked around. There were by passers watching the confrontation unfolding. They whispered among themselves, pointing at both Ryu and the burly stranger. 'Can't cause a ruckus here. I'll have to take it somewhere else.' "Hey, what's your name big guy?" Ryu asked. 

The man laughed. "Shrimps like you don't need to know, but since you asked so nicely, it's Zangeif. Russian Boxing Champion. You heard of me little one?" He replied arrogantly. 

Ryu rolled his eyes at Zangeif's arrogance. He glared at him and chuckled. "You're such a blockhead. You can't judge a book by its cover you know. Anyway, why are you here?" 

Zangeif stopped laughing. "Shadowlaw's leader, the great M. Bison sent me here to "take care" of you. It shouldn't be too much of a problem. I dunno why you're such a threat to him."

At hearing Shadowlaw mentioned, Ryu felt worried about Chun Li. What if they went after her already? Hopefully she's okay.

Zangeif charged at Ryu, breaking Ryu's train of thought. He through a low punch to the left, grazing Ryu's gut. 

Ryu stepped back in surprise and delivered a kick to Zangeif's shin. Then a punch to Zangeif's left cheek. That made the boxer topple back and groan in evident pain. 

"Why…you…" He tried to say but he was out of breath and hacking.

Ryu smiled in victory. Then he noticed a ragged woman limping toward Zangeif. He eyed her. She was clutching her stomach and blood was dripping from her face. 

Zangeif noticed this too and to Ryu's and everyone else's horror, he grabbed the woman in a chokehold. Everyone gasped and backed away. 

Ryu held his ground.

The woman's eyes widened in surprise and didn't struggle against Zangeif. 

"Whatcha gonna do how tough guy." Zangeif taunted as he pressed the knife to the side of her throat and crimson liquid started trailing down chest.

****

Author Notes: I know it's a short chapter. Promise the next chapter will be longer and better. Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! The next chapter will be up in a week or two. 


End file.
